The Life of a SeeD Cadet
by WindAlchemistJen
Summary: What's happening back at Garden while Squall & Co. are out saving the world? Focuses on a pair of Cadets as they try to become SeeDs. Rated for language.
1. Prolouge

The Life of a Seed Cadet  
  
Prolouge  
  
Jen: Okay, Squall, it's your turn for the disclaimer.  
  
Squall: *crosses his arms over his chest and glares at her*  
  
Ryoga: Hey, can I say the disclaimer, since he doesn't want to?  
  
Miroku: Ryoga, I do not think that was a wise thing to say.  
  
Ryoga: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Miroku: *calmly points to Squall, who has Lion Heart out, holding the gunblade threateningly* Call it a hunch.  
  
Ryoga: Erk!  
  
Jen: *sighs, feeling a headache beginning* Alright...I'll do it myself. I don't own Final Fantasy 8,   
  
the good folks at Square do. All characters not in the game are my own little additions. So, don't sue!  
  
Okay, let's go over this again.  
  
~............~ are thoughts  
  
*********************** are the beginning/end of the story and/or scene changes.  
  
Confused yet? ^_^;;  
  
*********************************  
  
Cast of Characters(my own characters, if you're reading this, then you're relatively familiar with the characters  
  
from the game):  
  
Name: Greg Hernandez  
  
Age: 16  
  
Weapon: Gunblade(Revolver)  
  
Rank: SeeD Cadet(unless I can get a good list of the Garden ranks)  
  
Hair: short, black  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Name: Ami Yamamoto  
  
Age: 16  
  
Weapon: polearm weapons(staffs, spears, and whatnot)  
  
Rank: SeeD Cadet(Again, I'd appreciate it greatly if someone could e-mail me a list of the Garden ranks  
  
and a short description of what the ranks are...my e-mail's in my profile...I'll give credit)  
  
Hair: Tied back in a ponytail...dark brown  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
On with the story...  
  
***********************************  
  
Sweating heavily, Greg swung his gunblade at the Grat, striking the killing blow after several  
  
minutes of hard fighting with the huge plant. Straightening from his battle stance, Greg wiped the   
  
sweat from his brow, and looked around. He had spent the past hour in the Training Center, practicing  
  
his gunblade skills. Hearing a low growl, he looked around again, wary of the possiblity of a T-Rexaur   
  
on the prowl, since the monsters were allowed to roam freely in the fake jungle of the Training Center. He  
  
heard the growl again and laughed when he realized that it was just his stomach reminding him that it was  
  
empty and that it was dinner time. Looking down at his watch, he silently cursed to himself.  
  
~Dammit...I'm running late for dinner. If I don't get to the Cafeteria right now,   
  
I'll miss out on the hot dogs!~, he thought as he ran to the door separating the "safe area"   
  
from the monsters' area. He sheathed his gunblade as he ran toward the girl who was standing by the exit,   
  
impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for him.  
  
"It's about time you got here, Greg! Come on, or we'll never get a hot dog!", she insisted as she grabbed   
  
his hand, and headed out of the Training Center, pulling him along behind her.  
  
"Sorry Ami. I ran into an unexpected Grat on the plank bridge over the stream."  
  
"Just hurry.", Ami said irritably.   
  
***************************************  
  
At the Cafeteria, Greg and Ami stood behind a guy with short, spiky, blond hair with one side of his face tattooed.   
  
The guy's name was Zell Dincht, and he had finally made it to the front of the line.  
  
"Sorry, no more hot dogs for today.", the cafeteria lady said.  
  
"Aw, man! Not again!", Zell complained as he slouched in disappointment.  
  
"Strike out again with the hot dogs, Zell?", Greg said with a grin. Ami glared at him. If she had left him at the   
  
Training Center to go to the Cafeteria, she could've been eating one of the coveted hot dogs. Besides...she was starving!  
  
"Oh, hey, Greg. You struck out with the hot dogs, too, man.", Zell said, with a grin.  
  
"Zell. We have a mission. We're to meet by the Front Gate."  
  
Zell turned to face a guy wearing black clothes, and a gunblade was sheathed at his side.  
  
"Gotcha, Squall. Greg, I'll catch ya later, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Zell.", Greg said just before Zell ran out of the Cafeteria, heading for the Dorms.   
  
"So, what are we going to do for dinner?", he added turning to Ami with a grin.  
  
She snorted in irritation. "I don't know what you're doing for dinner, but I'm going into town.", she said, then left.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Outside Balamb Garden, her staff in hand, Ami walked down the road toward Balamb. She had finished her classes for the day.  
  
~Hmph. Leave it to Greg to make us both late for dinner.~ she thought as she walked.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!", a familiar voice shouted from behind her. Ami stopped and turned to see who it was.   
  
It was Greg running as fast as he could, Gunblade unsheathed in case they ran into any monsters along the way.   
  
She sighed in frustration and kept walking.  
  
Greg was slightly short of breath as he walked beside Ami.  
  
"Ami, you know that we're not SeeDs yet. We can't just leave Garden whenever we want. What if the   
  
Disciplinary Committee catches us?"  
  
Ami looked at him with a look that said "Are you that stupid?".  
  
"They won't catch us, Greg. Remember? Seifer Almasy broke out of the Discipline Room shortly after that   
  
Squall guy left with his squad, and Raijin and Fujin followed Almasy. The Disciplinary Committee's gone.   
  
That leaves the Headmaster and the Garden Faculty in charge of enforcing the rules.", Ami explained. Greg gave   
  
her a slightly confused look, and she sighed again.   
  
"Greg, that means that, whenever the Cafeteria runs out of hot dogs, unless we want to starve to death, we can go into town to eat.  
  
"Oh, I gotcha, Ami.", Greg said with a grin and they both put away their weapons before entering Balamb.  
  
To be continued...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: There ya have it...the beginning of my first(and probably only) Final Fantasy 8 fic. This takes place while Squall & Co.   
  
are in Timber, so, things are about to heat up as rumors about what's going on outside Balamb Garden start circulating.  
  
Yes, I deliberately made Ami kinda bitchy here, but she has a reason...she's hungry! She'll get nicer.  
  
Squall: So, now I'm "a guy wearing black clothing with a gunblade sheathed at his side"?  
  
Jen: Well, that was the best description I could come up for you. Besides...people who read this will mostly likely already know what you look like.  
  
Squall: Hmph...whatever.  
  
Anyway, comments will be welcome, flames will be thrown back at whoever sends them my way.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 1: Rumors

Life of a SeeD Cadet  
  
Chapter 1: Rumors  
  
Jen: Squall, are you ready to say the disclaimer, yet?  
  
Squall: *glares at her*  
  
Cid(from FF7): Dammit, just say the #@#&$ disclaimer!  
  
Squall: ......  
  
Cid: If you won't do it, then I will, even though I'm not even in this game. Jen doesn't  
  
own FF8, Square does. So don't @&$#in' sue!  
  
Jen: I don't own Cid, either...he's not going to appear in this fic...this isn't a   
  
crossover(though it would be interesting to have Cid Highwind trying to pilot  
  
Balamb Garden or the Ragnarok)  
  
Cid: I wanna pilot the Ragnarok! That ship looks @#&$in' cool!  
  
Jen: Eh, I'll see if I can pull that off...after this fic is finished!  
  
Cid: *grinning, he puts a hand on her shoulder, in a friendly gesture*Can't wait!  
  
Nida: Noooooo! The one job I have in the game...I won't let anyone else have it!   
  
*weeps bitterly*  
  
Jen: Nida...he just wants to fly the Ragnarok. -_-;;  
  
Nida: Oh.  
  
*************************** are the beginning/end of the story or scene changes  
  
~.....................................~ are thoughts  
  
Confused yet? ^_^;;  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When Greg and Ami got back to Garden, fighting several Bite Bugs along the way,   
  
they found the rumor mill in full swing. Apparently, Galbadian President Deling had  
  
made some kind of peace deal with a sorceress, and had broadcast it to the entire  
  
world.  
  
"Greg, aren't you from Galbadia?", Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah, I transferred here from Galbadia Garden so I could train better for SeeD. I'm   
  
from Winhill, though. Dad was a SeeD, so both he and Mom wanted me to become  
  
a SeeD as well. I can guess at what you're thinking, though. I'm Galbadian,  
  
but I'm loyal to Garden and SeeD.", Greg replied.  
  
"I didn't mean that...well, maybe I kinda did. A lot of Galbadians are loyal  
  
to their government. Who can blame them, though? Galbadia has the biggest military force."  
  
"Come on. We have a history class to attend.", Greg said with a slight grin.  
  
"The world may be falling apart, but we still have classes."  
  
"You're right, but we need to drop by the dorms to drop off our weapons."  
  
"Right...I'd forgotten that we were still armed. We'll drop off by the dorms  
  
and put away our weapons, then go to class."  
  
"Sounds like a plan.", Ami said with a giggle before following Greg to the dorms.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A few days later, the first sign that things in the world were going to Hell  
  
came during Homeroom.  
  
Headmaster Cid's voice came over the PA system announcing the destruction  
  
of Trabia Garden and the call for everyone to pitch in and donate whatever  
  
relief supplies that they could to send to the survivors at Trabia. If they couldn't  
  
donate supplies, students were encouraged to donate money to the Rebuild Trabia  
  
Garden Fund. Greg and Ami donated old blankets to the relief supplies and   
  
whatever spare gil they had to the Rebuild Trabia Garden Fund.  
  
"That's horrible. Who would attack Garden? We haven't done anything to them.",   
  
Ami said, totally distraught, weeping into Greg's shoulder.  
  
"According to the rumors, those were Galbadian missles.", Greg replied, as he  
  
hugged Ami, trying to comfort her and calm her down. She had transferred to   
  
Balamb Garden from Trabia a couple of years before Greg transferred from  
  
Galbadia. So, she was taking the news of Trabia Garden's destruction  
  
pretty hard.   
  
When Greg arrived, very few of the other students would even speak to him, so, Ami  
  
decided to be his friend. Since then, they were almost inseparable, and considered  
  
themselves best friends, making sure that they had classes together.  
  
"Ami, I have a feeling that things are going to get worse from here.", Greg said.  
  
"How so?", Ami said, between sniffles.  
  
"I heard that Sorceress Edea killed President Deling and is now in charge of  
  
Galbadia. I also heard that there was an assassination attempt on the sorceress.   
  
She can't be too happy with whoever sent the assassins."  
  
"Greg, I want you to promise that, whatever happens, we won't get separated."  
  
"Ami, you know I can't promise that. I can't see the future."  
  
"Promise me. I'd hate having to fight without my best friend by my side."  
  
Greg sighed. "Okay, I promise that we won't get separated. I'd also  
  
hate having to fight without my best friend by my side. We'll also make  
  
SeeD together."  
  
Little did they know that in the near future, their loyalty would be put to the test.  
  
To be continued...  
  
************************************  
  
A/N: I know that I'm skipping around a bit. This story is of what's happening  
  
at Balamb Garden during the events of the game.  
  
Next up: A Garden divided, and MISSLES?! Keep reading! Things get more  
  
exciting from here.  
  
Comments and constructive criticism welcome, flames will be used for my burgers.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2: A Garden Divided

The Life of a SeeD Cadet  
  
Chapter 2: A Garden Divided, and MISSLES?!  
  
Jen: *warningly, wielding the Punishment gunblade* Squaaaaaall...  
  
Squall: Tch, fine. I'll say the damned disclaimer.  
  
Cid Highwind: Wow...that's the most I've heard him say.  
  
Squall: Whatever. Jen doesn't own FF8, and thank Hyne for that. However, she  
  
does own Greg and Ami. So, suing will do no good.  
  
Cid: Hey, Jen, what about that crossover where I'll get to fly the Ragnarok?  
  
Jen: Maybe after this one's finished, Cid.  
  
Cid: Okay!  
  
~..........................~ are thoughts  
  
*************************** are the beginning/end of the story and/or scene changes.  
  
Cid: That second one's kinda confusin'.  
  
Jen: Just go with the flow, Cid. That's my only advice. ^_^;;  
  
******************************************************  
  
When Greg and Ami woke up, it sounded like there was a war going on. The thing   
  
is, it sounded like the war was outside the dorm they shared. They heard shouting  
  
and the roar of the monsters that the Faculty had set loose within the Garden.  
  
The two friends met in the common area and looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"What the hell's going on out there?!", they both asked in unison before running  
  
out to see what was going on. They were greeted by a member of the Garden   
  
Faculty who scrutinized them both carefully before speaking.  
  
"Are you two loyal to Headmaster Cid or to Master NORG, the true leader of  
  
this Garden?", he asked them.  
  
Deciding not to cause trouble, for the moment, Greg quickly responded.  
  
"Master NORG. What does he wish for us to do?"  
  
The Garden Faculty member looked pleased with the cadet's answer and nodded  
  
approvingly.  
  
"Find Headmaster Cid and kill him. Others loyal to the Gardenmaster are seeking  
  
him out as we speak. You both may go.", the Faculty member said as he stepped   
  
aside and let them pass.  
  
Greg and Ami looked at each other in confusion before running off.  
  
"What the hell was that all about, Greg?", Ami asked as they ran. "Has the entire  
  
Garden gone completely mad overnight?"  
  
"Looks like it. Let's not stir things up right now. Let's act like we're searching for  
  
the Headmaster, like everyone else.", Greg suggested.  
  
Ami nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Yeah, I do get those from time to time.", Greg said with a grin as they continued  
  
running.  
  
Ami simply shook her head and laughed.  
  
They ran into the Library and saw a few SeeDs gathered there, with a couple of their   
  
fellow Cadets.  
  
The SeeDs eyed the pair suspiciously.  
  
"Are you with the Headmaster or the Gardenmaster?", one of them said.  
  
"You can relax. We're on the side of Headmaster Cid. What's going on, anyway.", Greg said.  
  
"We have no idea. The Faculty just up and decided to try and kill the Headmaster,  
  
stating that the Gardenmaster is the true leader of Garden. As you can see, the  
  
Headmaster's not here, but we're trying to throw the Faculty off of where he's really  
  
hiding by congregating in various places in the Garden.", the SeeD said.  
  
"Okay, we'll do our best to throw the Faculty off of Cid's trail, as well.", Greg said.  
  
"How will we do that?", Ami asked.  
  
"Run around and act like we're looking for him. That's all we can do right now.", he   
  
replied with a shrug.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, do you really want the entire Faculty on our tails, which they will be if they  
  
even suspect that we're really on Headmaster Cid's side?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Then follow my lead. Don't engage in any battles unless we're attacked first. Surely,  
  
Squall and the rest of his squad will be back during all this. We could use a few   
  
extra SeeDs here to protect the Headmaster, and Squall's one of the most skilled  
  
and composed SeeDs that I've seen around here. Everything will work out, you'll  
  
see.", Greg said, trying to be reassuring.  
  
Ami nodded, looking just a bit scared.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Come on. Remember to stick close to me, and follow my lead. Everything will be  
  
fine."  
  
With that said, they gave a salute to the SeeDs and ran out of the Library, acting  
  
like they were looking for the Headmaster, like the other Cadets that they saw   
  
running around.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
After about an hour of running, they got tired and sat down on one of the benches   
  
lining the walk in the main section of the Garden. Just then, Greg smiled as he  
  
noticed Squall and Zell running in, followed by a girl in blue that neither he nor  
  
Ami had ever seen before.  
  
"See? I knew they'd be back in time to settle things."  
  
"But where's Selphie and Instructor Trepe?"  
  
"Good question. However, we should wait until things settle down here before   
  
asking.", Greg replied.  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's go.", Greg said, grabbing Ami's hand and the two of them  
  
ran off.  
  
Along the way, they were attacked by a quartet of Bite Bugs.  
  
"Dammit. I hate it when they attack in groups like that.", Greg grumbled  
  
as he unsheathed Revolver.  
  
"Yeah, Same here.", Ami said as she twirled her staff around, then stood,  
  
prepared for the battle.  
  
One of the Bite Bugs hit Ami with a Needle attack immediately, poisoning her.  
  
"Ami! Hang on!", Greg shouted as he attacked one of the Bite Bugs, then ran to  
  
Ami's side, holding his right hand, palm outward, toward her.  
  
"Esuna.", he whispered, feeling the magic flowing from his body and into hers. She  
  
immediately started looking better.  
  
"Thanks, Greg.", she said.  
  
"You're welcome, but I'm not done yet.", he said, not moving from his position.  
  
He closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
"Cure.", he whispered, as it was the only form of the "Cure" spells that he had.  
  
"There, now I'm done. That should do.", he said as he held out his hand to her to   
  
help her up. "Now, let's swat these bugs."  
  
"Gladly.", Ami said, getting into a defensive stance, holding her staff in front of her.  
  
Greg ran at one of the Bite Bugs, swinging Revolver as he did so, pulling the trigger  
  
on the pistol-grip handle for maximum damage, as Ami ran at the one that had   
  
poisoned her, swinging her staff with all of her strength.  
  
They continued in that manner until all four of the bugs were dead.   
  
Greg noticed Squall's squad running from hallway to hallway, turning to fight   
  
monsters from time to time. He and Ami occasionally heard the Faculty  
  
shouting for NORG's followers to chase down and kill Headmaster Cid's supporters.  
  
Greg chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like Squall's openly on the Headmaster's side.", he said with a grin.  
  
Ami smiled somewhat nervously.  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"If you're worried about them finding out about our real affiliation, don't worry, they  
  
think we're on NORG's side.", Greg said, not noticing the figure behind him.  
  
"So, you're two of Cid's followers? Prepare to DIE!", the Faculty member said,   
  
before preparing to blow his whistle. Just as he was raising the whistle to his mouth,  
  
Greg hit him on the side of the head with the flat of his gunblade, then grabbed   
  
Ami's hand again.  
  
"Come on! They're onto us now!", he exclaimed.  
  
Sensing Ami's hesitation, he pulled her along.  
  
"Come on, unless you feel like fighting monster after monster. We need to join the   
  
SeeDs and Cadets on the Headmaster's side in throwing these bastards off!"  
  
"Okay!", Ami responded, putting her staff in the harness that was strapped to her  
  
back.  
  
"Let's go down one of the hallways that Squall and the others ran out of.", Greg   
  
suggested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, chances are high that the Faculty down those hallways were defeated."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They decided to run down the hallway to the Parking Lot just as Squall, Zell, and  
  
Rinoa were running down the hallway to the Cafeteria, figuring that that was where  
  
the last of the Faculty was.  
  
"Are you with the Headmaster or the Gardenmaster?", one of the two SeeDs in the   
  
Parking Lot demanded to know.  
  
"Headmaster.", Greg replied. "We've come to help you protect Headmaster Cid."  
  
"Very well.", the SeeD said. "If they come down this hallway, be ready to fight."  
  
Just then, a female SeeD came running down the hallway, shouting for everyone to evacuate,   
  
due to the possibility of Galbadian missles striking the Garden.  
  
"We're staying, Xu. We need to protect the Headmaster.", the SeeD said.  
  
"Do whatever you want.", Xu said in exasperation. "The Faculty's been dealt with by  
  
Squall. Now, we need to do something about those missles before we deal with the   
  
Gardenmaster."  
  
"We're staying, too.", Greg said, in shock that Galbadia would launch missles at  
  
Garden.  
  
"We're going to be destroyed like Trabia Garden. I won't be able to take losing  
  
two Gardens!", Ami said, throwing herself into Greg's arms, weeping into his   
  
shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be fine. You'll see.", Greg said reassuringly as he held Ami,   
  
trying to comfort her.  
  
Just then, the distinct roar of missles could be heard approaching the Garden, as  
  
the entire building started to shake.  
  
"We've been hit! We've been hit! Just like Trabia!", Ami screamed, nearly in  
  
hysterics.  
  
"No we haven't! That shaking felt almost as if the building was starting to move."  
  
Just as he said that, the entire Garden shook again, more violently this time, as  
  
it gave a lurch, and the "decoration" floating over the Garden lowered as the whole   
  
building felt like it was actually lifting itself into the air.  
  
Greg and Ami ran out into the lobby and were startled to look up at the windows   
  
high above them and see the missles about to hit.   
  
Just then, the Garden gave another violent lurch, and started moving.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: Getting exciting yet? I just played through the "Headmaster Faction" vs.  
  
"Gardenmaster NORG Faction" part again, so, this chapter was a bit easier  
  
to write than the last chapter.  
  
Next up...Garden? Moving?!  
  
Comments and constructive criticism welcome...flames will be used to flame  
  
broil my burgers.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 3: Garden? Moving?

Life of a SeeD Cadet  
  
Chapter 3: Garden? Moving?!  
  
Jen: *lifting her Turk issue sunglasses and looks at Reno* You wanna say the  
  
disclaimer?  
  
Reno: *snorts indignantly* No. You're the rookie, you say it.  
  
Jen: *looks at Squall*  
  
Squall: *glares at her, shaking his head*..........  
  
Jen: Cid? I'll let you fly the Ragnarok in my next fic once I figure out how to get you from  
  
the FF7 world to the FF8 world.  
  
Cid: *shoulders the Venus Gospel and pretends to think about it* What the hell? I'll do it!  
  
Jen: *motions for the pilot to go ahead*  
  
Cid: *clears his throat*Jen doesn't own FF8 or the characters in the game. The folks at  
  
Square do. So don't $&#%in' sue! However, the only characters she does own are  
  
Greg, Ami, and whatever extra characters she thinks up. If you want to use any of her  
  
characters, ask first. She doesn't bite...just sets things on fire and stabs things.  
  
Reno: *laughs* That was pretty good, Highwind.  
  
Cid: *looks at Reno warily* @%&$in' Turk...*walks off toward the Highwind*  
  
Jen: *sweatdrops, lowering her sunglasses. She straightens her navy blue suit jacket,  
  
makes sure her black fingerless gloves are on tightly, then rests her hand on the pistol-grip of her  
  
Punishment style gunblade*  
  
*Ahem* Anyway...  
  
~....................~ are thoughts  
  
************************************ signal the beginning/end of the fic and/or scene  
  
changes.  
  
Confused, yet? On with the story! ^_^;;  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Greg and Ami had to grab onto each other to steady themselves as the Garden lurched  
  
forward, quickly picking up speed. They felt the shockwave as the missles exploded just  
  
behind the Garden.  
  
Greg grabbed Ami by the arm and they started running for the Front Gate to see what  
  
was happening. To them it felt like the Garden was moving, and they wanted to check it  
  
out.  
  
They ran to the Front Gate, staying just inside the turnstiles and watched the scenery go  
  
by, mouths hanging open.  
  
"We...we're...m-mobile.", Greg stammered, in shock.  
  
"I didn't know that Balamb Garden could move.", Ami said, eyes wide, watching as the Garden  
  
nearly ran into Balamb.  
  
"Neither did I.", Greg said, then noticed that Garden was getting awfully close to the  
  
sea."Umm...Ami...we might want to back up."  
  
"Why, Greg?", Ami asked in confusion, obviously not noticing the closeness of the sea.  
  
"Trust me on this...", Greg started just before Garden hit the water with a huge splash. Ami  
  
screamed and ran backwards into Greg as water splashed into Garden through the Front Gate,  
  
drenching them both.  
  
"That's why.", he remarked, futilely trying to keep from laughing. Ami took one look at him and  
  
started laughing.  
  
"You're all wet!"  
  
"S-so are y-you!", Greg stammered when he could catch his breath. "C-c-come on. L-let's get  
  
b-back inside."  
  
"Greg, be careful, the floor's wet."  
  
"I know. Let's go.", Greg responded, recovering from the fit of laughter, as he tapped her on the  
  
shoulder and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
They stopped when they reached the directory, took one look at each other and started laughing  
  
again, earning themselves strange looks from other students.  
  
"What the hell happened to you two?", one boy asked.  
  
"We were at the Front Gate when Garden landed in the sea.", Greg and Ami replied in unison,  
  
then laughed again.  
  
"Come on, Ami. We need to change into dry uniforms.", Greg said, still laughing, as they stood  
  
and headed for the dorms.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Squall and the others had been summoned by GardenMaster NORG. The Garden  
  
Faculty member had given him the message while he was showing Rinoa around Balamb  
  
Garden.  
  
Squall and Rinoa met Zell, who had gone down to B1 after seeing them do so. They were  
  
surprised to find Headmaster Cid there as well.   
  
"Greedy son-of-a-bitch! Why did I even bother talking to   
  
you! SeeDs were brought up for the future! And that future is now! Why   
  
can't you understand!?", the Headmaster was shouting. He didn't sound happy.  
  
The Faculty who was present was trying to push Headmaster Cid toward the elevator.   
  
"Dammit! I should've never trusted you! I wish I could   
  
go back ten or so years. To tell myself that you're nothing but a money   
  
grubbing son-of-a-bitch! Then I would've never built this place."  
  
Cid turned to leave and found Squall, Zell, and Rinoa standing there, watching the whole thing.  
  
"Squall!?...You heard everything?", the Headmaster asked in surprise.  
  
".....Yes."  
  
"I'm embarrassed, but sometimes even old men like me lose their temper. Let's get out of here."  
  
Just then, Squall remembered the report he was supposed to give to Cid on the assassination  
  
mission.  
  
"Sir, I still have to give you my report.", he said.  
  
"Come to my office later.", Cid said with a nod, then left.  
  
Just then, one of the Garden Faculty members walked up to the trio.  
  
"You're the SeeDs who returned from Galbadia, correct?"  
  
"Yes.", Squall replied with a nod.  
  
"It's about time. Master NORG has been waiting for you. Come with me."  
  
Squall, Zell and Rinoa looked at each other, then followed the faculty.  
  
When they were standing in front of some sort of pod, the Garden Faculty turned toward the  
  
group.  
  
"When Master NORG calls you, you be sure to be there within 3 seconds.", he said rebukingly.  
  
"Fushurururu...3-SECONDS-ARE-UP.", said a booming voice. It was coming from the pod in  
  
front of them. It opened up to reveal a being that was clearly not human(Keh...I don't know how  
  
else to describe the Shumis).  
  
Squall masked his surprised reaction.  
  
~This is the Garden Master?~, he thought, totally surprised. ~The proprieter of Garden? He's not  
  
human? Come to think of it, we didn't know anything about him....What a shock.~  
  
NORG was beginning to get a bit impatient.  
  
"FushifuruFushifuru... GIVE-YOUR-REPORT-ON-THE-SORCERESS."  
  
Squall glanced down at the floor in thought.  
  
~Now, where do I start...?~  
  
The Garden Faculty who had ushered them to the Garden Master looked at Squall slightly  
  
impatiently.  
  
"Answer him quickly. Be concise."  
  
Squall looked up at Master NORG.  
  
"We failed to assassinate Sorceress Edea.", he began.  
  
~This is going to be a sad report.~, he thought as he gave the rest of his report.  
  
To say that Master NORG was unhappy with the report would be a severe understatement. In his  
  
anger at the news, he revealed that Balamb Garden had nothing to do with the assassination  
  
attempt on the Sorceress and that Headmaster Martine of Galbadia Garden had used them as a  
  
last resort for the assassination attempt, since they had arrived just before the order was to be  
  
carried out. It was also revealed that Sorceress Edea was the one who had ordered the missle  
  
attacks on Trabia and Balamb Gardens in retaliation for the assassination attempt.  
  
The group ended up fighting NORG.  
  
After the fight, Zell shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"What the hell was that?", he asked.  
  
Squall shrugged.  
  
"Forget about it for now."  
  
Rinoa looked at him in annoyance.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that. I think what just happened is really serious.", she said.  
  
Squall shrugged again, feeling a bit frustrated.  
  
"What's the point of talking about it now!? You don't know   
  
what's going on, either! This is crazy. I don't know what's goin' on   
  
anymore. I feel like a helpless puppet being manipulated in some major   
  
scheme.", he said.  
  
"Squall...", Rinoa started.  
  
"Yeah...I'm going to see the Headmaster.", Squall said with a nod as the group headed for the  
  
elevator.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N: It's been awhile since I played this part of the game. So, I had to use a script from  
  
www.gamefaqs.com to reference it. The dialog's out of the game, but the actions were added by  
  
me. This is how any major scenes involving Squall & Co. will be written, since we already know  
  
what they're doing...it's in the game. The focus of the story is really on Greg & Ami. I'll throw  
  
in a few scenes with Squall & Co., directly from the game, as sort of pointers indicating where in  
  
the game the Greg & Ami scenes take place. These scenes will only be the ones with Squall &  
  
Co. in Garden.  
  
Next up: The White SeeDs, and...did we just crash into something!?  
  
Comments/constructive criticism is always welcome...flames will be used to warm up my  
  
computer room and the flamer pinned to the wall with my gunblade. 


	5. Chapter 4: More SeeDs

Chapter 4: What? More SeeDs?...Did We Just Crash Into Something?!  
  
Jen: *unsheathes her gunblade and threatens Squall with it* Say the damned disclaimer.  
  
Squall: Tch, fine.That psycho over there doesn't own Final Fantasy 8, the people  
  
at Square do. So, don't sue. There. Happy now?  
  
Jen: You could've done it with a little more enthusiasm, ya know?  
  
Raijin: Hey, that's my line, ya know?  
  
Jen: Whatever. *Squall glares at her* Eep...on with the show!*hides behind Reno, who  
  
moves out of the way, causing Jen to hide behind Rude*  
  
~.............~ are thoughts  
  
***************************************** signals the beginning/end of the chapter and/or  
  
scene changes.  
  
You'll know which it is by reading this chapter.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Greg and Ami were standing on the second floor deck, admiring the view of the sea as  
  
Balamb Garden kept drifting wherever the currents took it, as the staff still didn't know  
  
how to steer the Academy.  
  
Soon, Greg noticed a seagull flying overhead. He waved to the bird, and it made a  
  
seagull sound(don't know how to describe it), and flew off, just as Greg felt something  
  
drip onto his right shoulder. Looking to see what it was, he cursed under his breath  
  
when he noticed the distinctive white spot that hadn't been there when he changed  
  
uniforms. Noticing this, Ami stifled a chuckle, causing Greg to glare at her.  
  
"Shut up, I'm going to have to change my uniform jacket...again.", Greg grumbled as he  
  
stalked toward the door.   
  
Just then, they heard the approach of a ship. The two cadets turned and saw a strange  
  
looking ship pull up to the seaborne academy.  
  
"Greg, is that a Galbadian ship?", Ami asked, since Greg was from Galbadia and it  
  
stood to reason that he would be able to identify a Galbadian ship.  
  
"No. It's not Galbadian. I don't know whose ship it is. However, I think that Headmaster  
  
Cid should know about this.", Greg replied, just as a voice called to them.  
  
"Hello? Can we speak to Headmaster Cid?", the voice called.  
  
"Sure! Hang on and we'll get him!", Greg shouted back, then turned to Ami. "Go find  
  
Headmaster Cid. If you can't find him, then tell Xu."  
  
"Where will you be?"  
  
"I'll be changing into a clean uniform jacket.", he replied with a slight scowl as he left the  
  
bridge.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
After visiting Headmaster Cid in the Infirmary, Squall & Co. walked through the lobby.  
  
Squall looked up to see Xu running toward them.  
  
"Squall! Squall! Have you seen the headmaster around?", she asked.  
  
Squall pointed over his shoulder with his thumb toward the Infirmary.  
  
"He's in the Infirmary.", he stated.  
  
Rinoa watched the conversation with concern.  
  
"Sounds like trouble. What's wrong?"  
  
"Go to the second floor deck and see for yourself. There's a ship approaching. It could  
  
be Galbadians or worse; the Sorceress might be aboard, coming to attack us! I have to  
  
tell the headmaster right away.", Xu replied, then ran off.  
  
Squall shrugged and headed for the elevator, the others following him.  
  
When they arrived at the second floor deck, a voice hailed them.  
  
"Is Headmaster Cid here?"  
  
"No, he's not here.", Squall replied. "Are you from...Galbadia?"  
  
"We are SeeDs! This is Edea's ship! We are Sorceress Edea's SeeDs!",  
  
the voice shouted.  
  
Squall watched the White SeeDs in confusion. ~SeeD!?~  
  
"We're coming aboard! We're unarmed!"  
  
Squall & Co. drew their weapons as three of the White SeeDs jumped aboard the  
  
Garden.  
  
The leader of the groups raised his hands.  
  
"Please. We come in peace. There's no need for weapons."  
  
He waited until Squall's group put their weapons away before continuing.  
  
"We must speak to Headmaster Cid right away. Where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here.", said a voice from behind them.  
  
The White SeeDs and Balamb's SeeDs looked to see Headmaster Cid and Xu walking  
  
toward them.  
  
"Headmaster, we've come for Ellone. It's too dangerous here now.", the White SeeD  
  
leader said.  
  
Cid thought about that, then nodded. "...Yes. I'm afraid so."  
  
Squall watched the conversation.  
  
~Ellone? That girl from Winhill?~, he thought, remembering the last "dream" he had that  
  
starred Ellone and Laguna.  
  
Headmaster Cid looked at him.  
  
"Squall. You know who she is? Please go find her. She's somewhere in the Garden."  
  
~Who are these guys? How are they connected?~, Squall thought, looking from the  
  
White SeeDs and Headmaster Cid.  
  
"Squall?", Headmaster Cid inquired, looking at him.  
  
"...Yes, sir.", Squall responded with a salute, then headed for the door, the others  
  
following him.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Who's Ellone?", Ami asked Greg as Squall and the others passed them in the corridor,  
  
on their way to the elevator.  
  
Greg shrugged. "Beats me. She seems important, though. We'll find out if we just hang  
  
out here for a little while."  
  
"How? If we stay here, none of our questions will be answered.", Ami coommented  
  
dubiously.  
  
"Well, they're bound to walk by here again after they find her. I guess that's what those  
  
guys on the ship wanted.", Greg responded with a grin.  
  
Several minutes later, Xu walked by with a girl who neither Greg nor Ami had seen  
  
before.  
  
"That must be Ellone.", Greg said.  
  
"And what great deduction led you to that?", Ami asked.  
  
"We've never seen her before."  
  
"What great detective work, there, Hernandez. If you need me, I'll be in the cafeteria.",  
  
Ami said with a roll of her eyes and left.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Later, Greg and Ami were in the cafeteria with a smallish clot of their friends when they  
  
heard the loudspeaker chime.  
  
"Hey, the loudspeakers must be working again.", Greg said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello everyone, this is the Headmaster speaking. The lines have been fixed and I'm  
  
glad to be back on the air. Hurrah! Um!? WHOAA!!!"   
  
"What the...?!", Greg started, but was nearly thrown from his seat by a huge impact, as  
  
was everyone else in the cafeteria.  
  
"Did we just hit something?! C'mon, Ami. Let's go check this out!", Greg said, as he  
  
grabbed Ami by the hand and the duo ran out of the cafeteria, and noticed that everyone  
  
had that "What the hell just happened?!" look.  
  
The loudspeaker chimed again.  
  
"Squall! This is the Headmaster speaking. Please come to my office! Repeat. Please  
  
come to my office right away!", Cid's voice echoed through the silent Garden. Apparently  
  
Cid had forgotten that the rest of the Garden could hear.  
  
"Everybody, please remain calm. Also, please do not leave the Garden under any  
  
circumstances until you are permitted. We will try to get things back in order A.S.A.P.  
  
Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Greg shrugged.  
  
"Well, so much for getting to the bottom of this.", he said. "Come on, let's go see if  
  
anyone needs help while the SeeDs handle things."  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N: I was writing this through a case of Writer's Block, so, I hope it doesn't suck too  
  
badly. The seagull scene was a bit of spur of the moment silliness that I decided to add  
  
for humor's sake.  
  
Next up...Long stay at Fisherman's Horizon.  
  
Comments/constructive criticisim welcome, flames will be used to broil the flamer who  
  
provides the flame.  
  
Until next chapter... 


End file.
